Run
by FabrayFan
Summary: "So is this how it's gonna be?" I asked looking at Alice as she walked closer towards me. "You're gonna kill me?" "I'm not killing you Jacob. I'm making sure you live forever." Sequel to I Guess I'm a Lecch Lover.
1. Let's Get It Started

_So I finally stopped being lazy and I wrote a chapter :). So this is the sequel to I Guess I'm A Leech Lover, tell me how you like it_

* * *

"The Cullen's and the others are at the border." Jared said breathlessly as he walked in with Collin trailing behind him. The only place I could think to go to was to Sam and the rest of the Pack in La Push. As soon as I ran across the border I waited to see if they crossed but they didn't. I heard Carlisle talking but I couldn't make out what he was saying, probably convincing the Volturi to honor their agreement with the Pack. I told Sam that they were coming after me and he just clenched his jaw then told Emily to take Claire to Billy's then sent Jared and a few others out to check on the border. "They said if Jacob's not out in an hour, they're coming in."

_"_They know that'll mean war." Sam said calmly.

"Honestly Sam, I don't really think they care." Jared said running his fingers through his hair.

"What do they want from you?" he asked looking over at me. The whole Pack's eyes turned towards me. Everyone in the Pack was in the room which seemed so much smaller now that we were all inside if. Some of the younger kids were so nervous they were shuddering and a few others were rigid.

"They wanna turn me."

"That's not possible." Quil said shaking his head and I stared at him.

"Well they said it is. Alice had a vision about it. It's not like any of us would know about it anyways, I mean how many vampires actually want to change werewolves?" Paul asked speaking my thoughts aloud. Rachel was sitting on the arm of his chair even though we both told her to go home because things were about to get dangerous but she didn't listen. Surrounded by the rest of us she's so small and fragile looking I can never get comfortable. I mean one of us could just accidentally lose control and Rachel could lose an arm. I have no idea what I would do if that would happen, and I can only imagine what Paul would do.

"You need to get away."

"But to where? No matter where I go they can find me."

"Not if you keep running until they lose interest in you." Quinn suggested and a few members of the Pack nodded in agreement.

"Or if you go somewhere big enough where they'll have a harder time finding you." Leah suggested. She'd been silent through out the whole conversation so it was kind of a shock to hear her speak up.

"We can't take them out all at once but maybe when they separate we can slowly pick them off one by one. I doubt Alice would keep chasing you if they weren't pressuring her to do it." Embry said thoughtfully. He was standing so close behind Quinn his chest probably pressed up against her back when he inhaled. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I thought about what he said. Right about now I'm not sure what she would do.

"You'll never survive on your own." Paul said watching me. I know he would offer to go but being away from Rachel that long would make him practically useless, not to mention what the Volturi would do if they found out we could be lured back because of her.

"And I won't drag any of you down with me."

"Well then it's a good thing you can't order anyone to stay." Sam said.

"The Pack needs every man you have to protect the Tribe. If the Volturi gets desperate enough they might try to lure me back by attacking here." I tried to reason and he nodded.

"Which is why we need the best fighters here." Sam agreed looking around the circle. I didn't ask for anyone to go but I know if I go alone I'll probably end up dead before I can get out of Washington. If a fighter couldn't go that meant Leah, Jared, Paul, and Embry were definitely out. Quil wouldn't be able to leave Claire alone because he'd be worried sick just like Paul. After everything that happened with the Volturi Quinn and her Pack kind of merged in with the rest of us which was cool because that meant we didn't have to patrol as often but I doubt any of them would want to go with me. She gave her Pack the choice on whether or not they wanted to come though and a few of them staid behind in Mexico, not that I can blame them. Which leaves a few of the younger kids who could probably help in a fight but were nowhere near good enough to fight alone. Piper, Johnny Bananas, and Chris along with Collin and-

"I'll go." I glanced over my shoulder and saw Brady. Collin's eyes almost bulged as he looked towards his best friend. Brady, like Piper, is one of the few members of the Pack who have a parent whose not from the Rez, so he looks almost nothing like the rest of us, except for the whole height thing. His mom knew a girl who'd left the Rez to go to some fancy high school but they came back here for spring break or something like that. She met Brady's dad and I guess they had one night in paradise or something like that because nine months later little Fuller popped out. She said she couldn't handle having a baby and wanted to give him up for adoption but Brady's dad said there was no way in hell he would give up his kid. So she told him to deal with Brady then, and that's what Mr. Fuller did. He was at the hospital when Brady was born with his mom and dad and after the little guy was ready to be released Mr. Fuller took Brady back home to the Rez even though he was only 17, and became a single dad with the help of his parents.

As far as I know Brady only sees his mom once a year for a few days when he goes to visit his grandparents in Virginia Beach, I'm pretty sure she calls him on the phone sometimes but he never talks about her. Once I heard my dad talking to Brady's grandpa and he told Billy that Brady looks so much like his mom's side of the family, her brother in particular, it scares him. He has blonde hair and almost greenish looking eyes and when he smiles he gets this little dimple in his cheek. He has the biggest mouth I've ever seen though which everyone in the Pack pretty much makes fun of him for but I've heard more than one girl call it sexy.

"Since my mom's not from the Rez I have family in a few different states who wouldn't mind taking us in for short periods of time so we could hide out. And it'd be safer for us to stay with groups of people right? Because even though they want you I don't think they'll risk exposure. They have a reputation they have to keep up, right?"

"Right." I agreed

"Then it'll be perfect."

"But your whole family will be in danger."

"Jake I doubt they plan on leaving a trail of blood wherever you go. And they all live in big cities where people would notice if they went missing so it'd be a mess to clean up which they don't want, right?" he asked and I nodded again. I doubt Aro would hurt a head on anyone who wasn't hand fed to him. I felt myself shudder at the thought. Brady shrugged slightly. "Who even knows if they'll find us."

"You could take a boat down the coast to California then catch a plane or a train to Virginia. As long as you're not running it should take them awhile to find you." Quinn suggested and I nodded. I have a little bit of money saved up from fixing up peoples cars, probably enough to get a plane ticket, and I know Quil's grandpa has a boat we'd be able to use. But the thought of leaving Washington without Alice made my stomach tighten up. I haven't been away from her for longer than two minutes since the whole thing happened in Mexico. I mean I know she's having a little crazy moment and she kinda wants to kill me but it's just a phase. I think.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked looking at him and the corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile.

"Of course Jake."

"Then we should probably get going before we change our minds."

* * *

_So yeah as you can see there is gonna be way less JakexAlice action becaus you know she's trying to turn him into a bloodsudker and all but don't worry it'll be there eventually :) anyways if you like it leave a review and let me know what you want to happen._


	2. Domestic Violence Is Wrong

I packed my bags while Quil, Collin, and Johnny went to get the boat ready and everyone else besides Brady went to the border to make sure the Cullen's and the Volturi decided not to try and cross the border to soon. I only grabbed the important stuff which was a big duffle bag full of clothes and the money I've saved up over the past few years from fixing peoples cars. We took off as soon as everything was ready which was only about ten minutes before the Volturi was supposed to come for me. Collin gave me the death glare which I can't really blame him for because I was kind of stealing his best friend.

My dad didn't try to stop me which was nice of him and Rachel hugged me for so long I was afraid she wouldn't let go, but Brady's dad didn't really say anything to him before Quil started driving. We rode down the coast in silence, mostly because Brady looked like if he opened his mouth he might blow chunks all over the boat. Sam texted me and said that they had to let in one member of the Volturi but the rest staid at the border and when they knew I was gone they left. Alice called me at least 9 times on the way and by the time we got towards San Francisco the sun was already starting to rise off in the East.

We took a cab towards the airport and Brady went in to buy the tickets while I waited at a restaraunt across the street, barely chewing the sandwhich that the guy behind the counter put in front of me. He seemed to have a new bounce in his step when he came back, a smile spread across his face.

"Our flight leaves in an hour and a half. We'll land in Dallas and we have to wait around for about another hour or two then we'll get a connecting flight to Virginia. My aunt Vicky is gonna pick us up and take us to my grandma's house."

"My cousins will be there but when I was inside I called and asked my grandma if it was okay to bring a friend and she said it was fine. We have to share the guest house though, but it's pretty nice so we should be fine."

"Is your family like rich or something?" I asked glancing over at him and he opened his mouth but looked like he wasn't sure what to say for a minute.

"My grandpa is a carpenter and he and my aunt Jenna's husband run a business that does really good, and my grandma runs her own bakery." He ran his fingers through his hair and shifted slightly. "Most of their money came from my great grandparents."

"You don't really talk about them much. You're family I mean."

"The Pack has more things to worry about." he said shrugging slightly like it was no big deal. The Pack knows all about my personal life with Alice, and Bella and everyone else so it was kinda wierd to hear that someone actually had some part of their life that everyone else didn't know.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket again, and even though I knew it was Alice I answered. Before I could get a word out she was already speaking, well threatening was more like it.

"I swear Jacob Black, if I didn't love you so much I'd wring your neck." she growled. I could hear her pacing back and forth across the floor lightly but quickly. It didn't sound like anyone else was in the room with her, but then again I probably wouldn't be able to tell if there was.

"You know domestic violence is a crime right?" I said but she didn't laugh. Brady smirked though which made me feel a little bit better.

"So is murder, but I'm pretty sure I could get away with it." she mumbled under her breath and I felt the inside of my mouth go dry. I swallowed roughly trying to get past the fact that she almost kinda threatened my life and decided to play it off like a joke.

"You sound super sexy when you're mad." I tried to joke but I think the fact that I was messing around as she threatened me was only making her more upset.

"Where are you?" she asked. I knew she probably had her lap top in front of her, ready to order a plane ticket to where ever I said. She would come after me, and once she found me I'd never be able to get away from her. I mean it's not like if she chases me in public I could yell for help because who would believe a guy my size can't protect himself from a tiny girl like Alice.

"I can't say."

"Jacob..."

"I can't tel-" I stopped talking when I heard something smash on her side of the line. It sounded like she threw something at the back window/wall thing the Cullen's have in their house and shattered the window. I could hear the crickets now, and a few voices that were probably downstairs, wondering what the hell happened.

"Where. Are. You." I felt myself shudder involuntarily as she growled.

"Somewhere safe."

"If you don't tell me where you are they might find you first. Do you really want that?"

"No."

"Jacob they _will_ find you, and when they do they might decide just to kill you, you understand that right?" she asked. Her voice lost the hard edge that it had gotten before and now she just sounded scared. If Jane got her hands on me there was no way she'd turn me into a vampire because then she'd have to deal with me forever. I've pissed her off enough within the past year to pretty much guarantee she hates me. So if worse comes to worse and I have to choose between going through torture and then being killed with Jane or letting Alice turn me I know who I'm going to.

"It'd be better than what you're planning on doing."

"It's not that bad. Is the idea of spending forever with me so unbearable you'd rather die than be with me." Alice asked and I could hear the pain in her voice. I squeezed my eyes shut and pinched the bridge of my nose staying silent for a minute. We both knew I loved her more than anything, she was just trying to guilt me into telling her where I was.

"I love you."

"Then come back to me. Let me take care of you. I'll make it as painless as possible and I won't leave your side until it's over. You don't have to run." she promised. I stayed silent just listening to the sound of her breathing, even though she didn't have to. I could picture her sitting in the house in her room, staring out the window at the forest where her, the rest of the Cullen's, and the Volturi were probably planning on coming to get me. "Jacob?" she asked after a minute and I swallowed roughly.

"Bye Alice."


	3. Playing For The Other Team

"Brady!" An older blonde women, grinned as we walked towards her. I actually managed to get a few hours of sleep on the plane so I wasn't dead tired when we landed at the airport. Brady on the other hand was pretty much bouncing off the walls, probably because he's never introduced us to his family or even talked about them, so to have a member of the Pack on a family vacation went against everything he's been doing since we met him. Anyways, she had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and big green eyes. I could easily see over her head but then again I can do that with most people so it wasn't that big of a surprise. She had little wrinkles near her eyes and a big dimple in her cheek when she smiled.

"Hey Aunt Vicky."

"What is your father feeding you? You've gotten so big." she said pinching his cheek lightly and Brady's face flushed. "Your grandma is going to have a heart attack when she sees how much you've grown."

"This is my friend Jacob."

"Well Jacob, it's nice to finally meet one of Brady's friends." she surprised me by stepping forward to hug me like I was a member of the family who she'd helped raise. I've always really liked people like that. I mean I've never been the guy who just welcomes people in with open arms and makes them feel as comfortable as possible. I've only seen people like that on t.v. shows and movies and stuff, well except for Alice, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Brady honey, is that you?" An older woman was walking toward us. Smiling as she looked him up and down slowly. The lady had to be at least in her 70's or 80's but she was moving around like she wasn't any older than 50. She reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. "Girls must love you."

"Thanks."

"What you have a girlfriend don't you?" she asked, her gray eyebrows furrowing together as she looked up at him and Brady shook his head slowly.

"No grandma. I don't."

"Oh honey." she said sympathetically patting his shoulder before she looked between us. "Oh I get it."

"Get what?" he asked.

"You're 'playing for the other team', that's the expression kids use today isn't it? You brought Jacob here to finally introduce him to us." she said smiling over at me and Brady's face turned bright red. Let me just put this out there, Brady is not gay, well not that I know of anyways. He just has about as much experience with girls as I do walking on a leash. Even though girls like him he just has no idea what he's supposed to do around them which is sad yeah but he doesn't really need a girlfriend anyways. Almost all the guys in the Pack are waiting for their Imprints and with everything going on with the Cullen's, adding a group of girls to the mix would just make things more difficult. Hiding the fact that you're a Werewolf isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. I've seen how hard it is for Embry and his mom.

"Grandma-"

"Aw honey there's no point in denying it. I've always had the feeling since you started doing your hair like that." she said and I snorted. Both of their eyes turned to me and I couldn't keep the smirk off my face. His aunt Vicky was even trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Sorry."

"It's fine sweetie. I'm happy for you two. You've got yourself a fine young man Brady."

"Grandma, I'm not gay. I swear. I just, I don't have time for girls right now. Everything's just... complicated."

"Oh, I'm sure it is honey. We'll talk about this later."

…...

_Aro and several members of the Volturi_

"As of now Jacob Black is our main priority." Aro said placing his hands in his lap thoughtfully. They'd moved from the Cullen home into the penthouse room of a prestigious hotel in Seattle all except Demetri who staid behind to keep an eye on the house and make sure they weren't trying to help Jacob.

"Is he really that important? We could take any shape shifter from his Pack and turn them." Felix said shrugging

"Yes but they wouldn't have any loyalty towards us. Jacob Black will be swayed by his love for Alice. Even if he thinks of trying to turn against, she'll convince him otherwise and he'll listen to her. And if he's still uncooperative, we'll lock him away and won't let him out for a hundred years. Then we'll see how willing he is to work with us."

"Jane, be a dear and go check on Demetri."

"Yes Aro."

"I'll accompany you sister." Alec said stepping forward and Jane nodded at him before they both headed out the door. The overcast sky made the weather perfect for running through the woods back to the Cullen's home.

"Do you really want the dog around forever?" Alec asked looking over at Jane as they walked through the woods. "I personally would love for him to be six feet under. I might even ignore the stench and drain him dry, just to make his worst nightmare come true, then rip him to pieces just to make sure he doesn't come back."

"But Aro wants him." he walked over to stand in front of Jane, placing his hands on her shoulders as he looked down at her.

"Aro _thinks_ he wants him. He has the idea stuck in his head that the Mutt will eventually listen to him but you and I both know that's not true. He'll cause more trouble than he's worth but Aro is so blinded by his curiosity of the hybrid that he doesn't see that. If Jacob Black is turned by Aro there is no doubt in my mind that he'll turn on all of us, until he's killed. Sister, we could stop him from making the biggest mistake of the century. We can save him from himself."

"Aro would never forgive us."

"Which is exactly why he'll never find out."


End file.
